This invention relates to finish treatment for extruded resinous monovinyl-substituted aromatic compound/conjugated diene block copolymers.
In the past few years there have been developed resinous block copolymers comprising a conjugated diene block and terminal monovinyl-substituted aromatic compound blocks. These copolymers, produced with a monovinyl-substituted aromatic compound component sufficiently large to be resinous, are ideally suited for many molding applications, either alone or compounded with other resins. Such polymers tend to exhibit relatively good clarity, and in particular radial polymers of this type exhibit outstanding clarity when fabricated into molded articles. Clarity is somewhat more of a problem with extruded articles, however, due to the prominence of small scratch marks such as those made by imperfections in the die or mandrel surface.